


Life is Like...

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DC (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power Girl and Blue Beetle lament about Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Like...

"Ted, please don't do this to me."

Power Girl stood in front of a very guilty looking Ted Kord, whose mouth was smeared with chocolate.

"Do what?" A small spray of chocolate bits fell onto his shirt while he spoke.

Karen covered her face with a gloved hand, "Ted, you know exactly what I'm talking about. We had a deal!"

"B-but..." Ted looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes, "it's Valentine's Day."

"Ted, you are literally the worst." She put her hands on her cocked hip for a moment before sighing and flopping down on the floor next to him. "Did someone at least give you the chocolates?"

Ted's eyes darted left and right. "Uhhh...yes?"

"Come on, Ted, don't lie to me."

He looked down in shame. "I bought them..."

"You couldn't even wait for February 15th?? Chocolate goes on sale in literally a day. Have some self-control, buddy." She elbowed him softly in his gut before taking one of his chocolates and popping it into her mouth. "So, explain this shame spiral to me." She said, while chewing.

"Not a shame spiral," Ted protested.

Karen rolled her eyes, "seriously?"

"Okay, a little bit a shame spiral."

"I've been there. Once, I ate an entire hot dog truck out of it's stock."

"A whole truck?"

Karen nodded, eating another chocolate.

"That's like a male fantasy wet dream."

"Ted!" She swatted him, careful not to put any force into the hit. "It was a hand truck, not, like, a food truck."

"Still."

"You're the worst."

"What about Booster?"

"Okay, no, you're right. He's the worst. But he's a bad influence on you."

They ate some chocolates in amicable silence until Ted spoke.

"It was...Booster, as much as he has an ego, he also does...you know, 'get the girls'..." He looked down at his feet.

Karen's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah..." Ted nodded, trying to brush chocolate crumbs off his shirt, but instead grinding them into the chest of his costume and leaving great brown stains on it. He sighed in frustration.

Karen put her hand on Ted's shoulder. "For what it's worth, Ted, I think you'd be a way better Valentine than Booster."

Ted looked up slowly, "you do?"

"Absolutely." Karen put her arm around Ted. "And you pick the best chocolates, bar none."

Ted smiled softly, and they finished three more boxes of chocolates between the two of them.


End file.
